


Lend Me Your Shoulder

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Canvas [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, One sided romance, not properly resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Kang Dongho doesnt know what falling in love is until he meets someone he knows he shouldn’t like.





	Lend Me Your Shoulder

Kang Dongho never fell in love before, at least until he meets Bumzu. It simply just wasn’t that easy for him to look at a person and see stars for them, and maybe seeing Jonghyun simpering after Minhyun had affected his views on romance. It must have been scary if Jonghyun looked like that, one moment smiling and the next like he was standing on an edge, about to get pushed off.

Needless to say, it never was one of Dongho’s priorities. He was a university student, studying musical arrangement, he didn’t have time for that.

It was sort of through musical arrangement that he learns of Bumzu, a few years older and yet a man with a hella lot more talent and respect in the university. Oh, and Lee Jihoon, who he befriends easily and who sees right through him just as easily.

“Bumzu-hyung’s free for consultations, you know,” he says, when Dongho passes him a cup of coffee. “You could always ask him to help with your project. Maybe a few ideas.”

Dongho frowned, shrugging.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “also he has heard of you.”

“He has?”

“Yeah, he was asking me about the second year who comparatively recently learnt how to arrange but was pretty good at it. Told him you were my friend and that you were a big fan of his.” Jihoon snorted at that. “Big fan- an understatement. Anyway, he wants to meet you, he’s always trying to get to know producers. People to work with in the future yknow.”

Dongho probably stopped listening somewhere, instead having a minor, tucked away fanboy moment.

“Ah, is it really okay to meet him?”

Jihoon smirked and waved his phone, “I can help you text him if you want.”

Bless Lee Jihoon.

And that was how he’d gotten to know Bumzu, who he later learnt was actually Bumju but no one actually spelt it that way. “Stylistically Bumzu is better,” the man said, half drunk and finding too much humour in that.

Bumzu actually offered to help him with his project, which was why Dongho was probably doomed from the start.

Because Bumzu was attached. Incredibly attached. So attached he was going to propose after graduating. It was a very sobering experience, one that Dongho knows the ending to even when he’s only just started, because Raina is beautiful and talented and kind and honestly a very doting noona who shares a genuine relationship with Bumzu.

He’s happy for them, even with the weight of jealousy on his mind.

But he can’t stop it, not when Bumzu has his songs change from “I love you”s to “I went out earlier because I wanted to see you faster”. Not when Dongho sees the look on Bumzu’s face when Raina drops by the studio with some food, the way it lights up and it makes Dongho feel everything from happiness to sadness and fills him the same time as it numbs him. Bumzu teaches him more than techniques in the time that they work together.

The day Bumzu tells him that Raina said yes, Dongho gets a call from an old friend, and maybe a part of him was just trying to divert from the heartbreak, but he stumbles out of the dorm fast before Jonghyun does something stupid. And just as well, because Jonghyun might be a crier but he’s never heard Jonghyun so tired before.

“I don’t want this anymore,” Jonghyun says, quiet, ringing against the trickle of the Han river.

And maybe that’s what toughened Dongho’s resolve, because Dongho doesn’t regret, for what it’s worth, falling for Bumzu.

Plus, he knows. 

 

Bumzu will never reciprocate, but that was not the same with Jonghyun. (Really when it came to Jonghyun and Minhyun's relationship, the question was not whether it was reciprocated. It was something more serious than that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow haven’t written this AU in forever. Haven’t written an actual story in forever. Whelp. 
> 
> also happy birthday Minhyun :’) suddenly it really feels like it has been a whole year
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
